Mavis Vermillion
Mavis Vermillion (originally from Fairy Tail) is a girl who lived in Tenrou, Avalar. She is now the Fairy Princess of Fairy World, and creator of the legendary wand, the Fairy's Tail. History Fairy Sisters Mavis was born in Tenrou Valley, Avalar, under Rothsford and Lora Vermillion. At a young age, they read her stories about fairies, explaining that Mavis's magic powers were given by fairies. They claimed that fairies come from stars in space, with Mavis's lightbending being proof. When Mavis was 3 years old, she was bit in the toe by a snake when she was playing outside. She tried to kick the snake out of anger, but she unknowingly releases a surge of Death Chi that kills her parents. Since they were cooking food at the time, the house later catches on fire, and Mavis hides under the bed in fear. A blue-skinned girl appears and puts the fire out with waterbending. She finds Mavis under the table and introduces herself as Lapis Lazuli. Lapis tries to heal Mavis's parents, but she confirms they are dead, although they have no wounds. Lapis asks why Mavis doesn't cry, to which she explains she wants to meet the fairies, but Lapis argues that fairies live in the ocean and are summoned by tears. She pretends to be Mavis's fairy and allows her to cry on her dress. Lapis later takes Mavis to Red Lizard Orphanage, where she lived for 10 years. She spends every moment with Lapis, trying to find fairies. When Mavis was 11 years old, she whined about wanting a wand. Zeira, annoyed at this, goes in the store to buy a Pony's Tail for Mavis. Mavis dubbed her wand the "Fairy's Tail." When Mavis was 13, she and Lapis witnessed a white wolf creature steal a pair of Zeira's shoes. They chased it into the forest, before it revealed to be a ghostly-white girl. She gives the shoes to a Minish family and introduces herself as Aisling. Aisling takes them to a big tree to see a a fairy, in which Mavis is forced to climb the tree herself while Lapis flew. The "fairy" was actually a mosquito. Aisling becomes their new Fairy Sister, and that night, she takes them to a beach as they discuss whether fairies come from space, the ocean, or the forest. Over the next several days, they met with Aisling in the forest as they all practiced magic together. On the night of a full moon, Lapis sprouted fairy-like water wings, Aisling used her Animagus powers to sprout such wings, but since Mavis could not do that, they both picked her up and flew together, leaving a rainbow trail. Aisling later brings them to a hot spring, where Mavis joyfully takes her clothes, then disintegrates Lapis's clothes as they all bathe naked. When Lapis reflectively talks about her meeting with Mavis, comparing her parents' death with how Lapis had to leave her home planet, Lapis tries to apologize, but Mavis hugs Lapis warmly. Lapis hugs back, and after Aisling returns, she gets invited into the Naked Fairy Hug. The next day, Mavis and Lapis invite Aisling to the Jade Festival in Tenrou Town. They engage in the fun activities, trying to get Aisling adjusted to life outside the forest. During their Fairy Sisters Song, Mavis shrinks Zeira down for fun, and after changing Zeira back, the latter yells and insults them angrily. After Zeira leaves, Mavis follows her to her mansion in secret. She climbs into Zeira's room while she's asleep and discovers the crayon pictures of Zeira playing with Mavis and Lapis. Mavis smiles and lightly hugs the sleeping Zeira. The day after, when Aisling didn't want to join them, Mavis and Lapis go to the library, where Lapis finds a book on dark magic. She shows Mavis a section about the Avada Kedavra Curse, and surmises a dark wizard could've done this to her parents. Lapis convinces Mavis to conduct a Spirit Summoning with her near Mavis's old house. As they were uttering the incantation, Aisling appeared and panicked over their actions. However, Mavis continued with the spell, and the ghosts of her parents appeared. Suddenly, a thundering voice makes the spirits vanish, and they are warped to Fairy World. Mavis becomes extremely excited and runs around the town, screaming "FAIRIES!" As they explore Fairy World, they are confronted by Fairy King, Jorgen von Strangle. Jorgen scolds them for using forbidden dark magic, and to confirm their actions, he summons the Grim Reaper. Grim senses a strange power from Mavis, and confirms that the girl has Death Chi. He shows Mavis and Lapis a vision of when the former's parents died, how she unleashed the Death Chi when trying to kick a snake. Mavis feels horrible at the realization, and admits the reason she never gets angry is because she thought she had something to do with her parents' death. Grim gives Mavis a chi-block to prevent accidental use of Death Chi, then Jorgen warps the girls back to Tenrou. A depressed Mavis goes back to the orphanage to rest, but when Tenrou is being invaded by Irkens, she and Lapis rush to town to help Zeira. They are attacked by Amethysts on the bridge, and as the bridge gets destroyed, Lapis is seemingly blown up by a nuke from an Irken ship. She fails to retrieve the Lazuli Gem that remained and ran to town. Mavis watched the fight take place between Yellow Diamond and Zeref, and when the latter noticed Mavis, he released a great surge of Death Magic with his emotions. Some of said magic struck Mavis, and she absorbed it. Mavis later runs to Zeira's mansion and finds that the girl and her father are safe. Lord Jezelf refuses to come help the other orphans, as does Zeira. Mavis is unable to return home with the bridge broken, and she overhears Arlon talk with Yellow Diamond about Fairy World's hidden location. Mavis persuades Viridi and Arlon to bring her to the Lunar Sanctum by convincing them she can determine Fairy World's exact location. Since the Irkens could force this knowledge out of her, the two agree to let her come. Lapis then appears, and it is learned that Arlon is her father. After Viridi warps them to Lunar Sanctum, Arlon reveals how Lapis isn't really his daughter, but an energy being that came from her own gem. The three Fairy Sisters contemplate their revealed pasts and true identities. Mavis stares at her Pony's Tail wand and remembers how Zeira bought it for her. She decides that their pasts don't matter and they must protect their planet. She and Arlon combine their powers to create a fake Lunar Sanctum to distract the Irkens, leaving her group to fly to where Mavis believes Fairy Tail is. Her theory was confirmed true as the Fairy Sisters penetrate the Fairy Sphere's defenses. Mavis tries to convince Jorgen to help protect their world, but he refuses, so Mavis challenges him to a fight. They engage in a magic duel at the colosseum, during which Jorgen burns Mavis's chi-block so that her enhanced Death Chi appears around her. Mavis vows to control her power and never kill another living being. Viridi appears and announces her plan to feed Mavis the Elixir of Life to see if it kills a Death Chi user. She and Aisling take Mavis to Viridi's throne, but Aisling fights Viridi's mind-control to stop her from feeding the potion. After Tanatos breaks in and steals the potion, Viridi leaves. Celebi decides to warp Mavis and Aisling back two million years to Star Haven, when Jirachi awakens. Saying they can have a wish from him, Mavis takes the Star Rod and wishes to become a fairy. Jirachi grants her wish, giving Mavis a pair of huge neon butterfly wings. While Celebi takes Aisling back to her own time, Mavis remains in the past to hone her new abilities for two years. She gathers materials like Time Chi and a Moon's Tear to construct her powerful wand, the Fairy's Tail. When it's finally ready, she warps back to the present and rescues Lapis from a trio of Jaspers. She frees the trapped Fairy King and explains how she came to master her new powers. Jorgen is outraged at her transformation, and Mavis challenges him to another battle when this is over. Mavis flies to the Biggest and engages Yellow Diamond in a duel. Lapis arrives to heal Mavis after she is cut to pieces. After Mavis's clone frees the Wisps that Yellow Diamond was using, she strikes the Gem Empress with Fairy Glitter. Diamond absorbs the powerful magic and explodes it back, destroying the Biggest. Yellow transforms into a Fusion between herself and White Diamond as she and Mavis continue their duel. Mavis fights while singing "Stronger Than You", and ends the fight by casting Fairy Law. The spell defeats the remaining Irkens and Gems, and cracks Yellow Diamond's gem. Her body is destroyed, leaving only said gem. The fairies all fly down to Tenrou to help fight the Inferi, while Mavis and Lapis go to help Aisling fight Zeref. Lapis is chased away by Acnologia, but she shortly returns. Mavis begins to conduct the spell Fairy Heart, using the combined love and power from her sisters. However, the spell only becomes complete after Zeira appears and joins in with them. With the combined power, Zeref is sealed inside a purple crystal. Zeref and Yellow Diamond are taken down to Underworld Prison. Afterwards, Mavis and Jorgen have their scheduled fight. Mavis wins and becomes Fairy Princess. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Mavis is informed of Wendy Marvell, a blue-haired mage who seemingly wants Mavis's Fairy's Tail. Mavis sends a fairy cameraman to the Climate Plains to record this Wendy girl running across the plain, then fighting Gruntilda. When Mavis views the recording, she dubs Wendy as not a threat, and orders Jorgen to call off the pursuit. Wendy actually looked pretty fun from Mavis's view. ''Fairy Tail'' Fanfics In Zeiry the Fairy, Mavis is resting on the ground when Zeira comes and reminds her they were going to pick herbs. Zeira goes away to let Mavis rest, but when the latter finally gets up, she is unable to find Zeira. She is unaware that Zeira had shrunken and got stuck between Mavis's toes. When Mavis finally soaks her feet in a river, Zeira floats out, and Mavis spots her before she nearly drowns. After Zeira explains what happened, Mavis apologizes. She goes to get a book on mushrooms, and reads that Pixie Powder Mushrooms cause people to shrink down for 24 hours (she fooled Zeira into thinking it's permanent). When Zeira expresses relief, Mavis reminds her of how Zeira bullies her as a child, and took away her shoes, leading her to develop a barefoot lifestyle. Zeira is ashamed for that, but Mavis proclaims that if she hadn't been barefoot, Zeira would've been crushed beneath her footwear and not safe between her toes. This realization caused Zeira to burst into laughter, and Mavis joined in laughter. With the tense feelings out of the way, Mavis pretends Zeira is a fairy and runs around, holding her tiny friend aloft. Zeira demands her to stop, being afraid at such a small size. With fake anger, Mavis puts Zeira on the ground and turns away from her, forcing Zeira to climb Mavis's curtain of golden hair. She gets to Mavis's ear and apologizes. When Mavis brings up the fact that Zeira never brushes her hair or helps cook food, Zeira suddenly begins to feel guilty and cries. She apologizes to Mavis for being a bad friend, thinking she's still a bully inside, but Mavis forgives and comforts her. Afterwards, Zeira willingly pretends to be a fairy as they play Hide-and-Seek. When Mavis goes to hide, she creates illusions of vicious animals that try to attack Zeira. Zeira runs away, screaming in fear, until Mavis reveals her trick. Mavis trips on her way to Zeira, then is about to crush the tiny - but it was another illusion. Furious at being tricked twice, Zeira begins to attack Mavis's fingers - dealing no damage. They both burst into laughter as Mavis falls on her back with Zeira on her chest. Mavis grows hungry, but Zeira denies her request to taste her. Mavis carries Zeira through the forest and hums merrily as she looks for fruit. Afterward, they return home as Mavis cooks the fruit into soup, but gives a few small crumbs to Zeira. Then, they go to take a bath, but Zeira is shocked when Mavis intended them to bathe together, not hesitating to get naked in front of her tiny friend. Zeira complies and takes her clothes off, and she is set on Mavis's chest when they get in the tub. Zeira feels too uncomfortable in this position. Then, Mavis begins to explain her dream: Mavis dreams of a place where lots of people can do what they're doing, so casually. She dreams of a place where everyone loves each other, where everyone is so close to the point that they'll do anything together, whether it's going on adventures, fighting enemies, or getting in silly situations like this shrinking scenario. Zeira feels the passion radiating from her heart. She makes Mavis promise that she won't let her thoughts be just thoughts, and she must make them real. Mavis promises, as long as Zeira is there to see it with her. Zeira promises to be. With that, Mavis proceeds to wash Zeira's tiny body, then Zeira washes Mavis's feet. They go to bed together, and the next morning, Zeira grows back to normal. She cooks food for Mavis for the first time, and does so barefoot. In Wendy's Mistake, Mavis flies to Little-Big Island, having felt great amounts of love from the Fairy Tail members, centered around Wendy Marvell, who was shrunken. Mavis found Wendy alone and lost on the island, and happily led the tiny mage across the forest to find the Great Shrooms. After they find said shrooms, on Wendy's request, Mavis becomes a big ball of light that guides all the Fairy Tail members to find Wendy. Battles *Mavis and Lapis vs. Amethysts. *Mavis vs. Jorgen von Strangle. *Mavis vs. Yellow Diamond. *Fairy Sisters vs. Zeref. *Mavis vs. Jorgen (offscreen, victorious). Appearance Mavis has oval-shaped green eyes with no pupils, and long, wide golden hair that goes to her legs, and reflects the sunlight very brightly. She wears a big pink dress that ends at her knees, and has blue diamond patterns around the waist. She wears a red bow on her collar. On the sides of her head, there are white artificial feather wings. She loves to go barefoot. After becoming a fairy, she sprouts huge, neon, glowing butterfly wings from her back. Personality Mavis is very bubbly and high-spirited. She loves her friends very much, especially Lapis, as she insisted on sharing a sleeping mat with her for 10 years. Mavis expresses her freedom by going barefoot. She is also not hesitant to strip naked and take a bath with her friends. She loves fairies and was determined to find them and prove they exist, insisting that they live in outer space with the stars. Mavis felt terrible for accidentally killing her parents with Death Chi, and before even knowing of her power, she thought that she was responsible for their deaths, releasing some form of magic with her anger. For that reason, she forced herself never to get angry around Lapis. However, Mavis likes to argue with their bully Zeira, and tease her, but deep down, Mavis suspected that Zeira wanted to be their friends, too. Mavis is also very smart, and takes pride in her knowledge to the point of having a big ego. Powers Mavis was born with lightbending, and is able to make her body shine as bright as a sun. By combining her bending with her magic, she is able to project realistic illusions from photons. When combined with Lapis's waterbending, they can project and bend rainbows. She was given a small amount of Death Chi by Tanatos, which reacted to her love for her parents and accidentally killed them. For 10 years, she went without knowing of her own Death Chi, which did not react against Lapis Lazuli or Aisling, because of their qualities that make them immune. Mavis's Death Chi made her immune to Zeref's Black Magic, and even allowed her to absorb his power, because of a confusion between the powers itself. After Mavis made a wish to Jirachi, she became a fairy. As a fairy, Mavis gained eternal life and youth. She created the Fairy's Tail from an assortment of gathered material, like Dream Water or Time Chi, and it became the second-most powerful wand behind the Star Rod (which is now disabled, making the Fairy's Tail the most powerful wand). Mavis combined her light and deathbending to result in powerful magic, which also utilized her own love for her friends and for fairies. She used powerful spells like Fairy Glitter and Fairy Law that was strong enough to defeat Yellow Diamond. Mavis also combined the love and powers of Lapis, Aisling, and Zeira to use Fairy Heart, a crystal that froze Zeref forever. The Fairy's Tail became a treasured relic in Fairy World. Only Mavis can decide who is worthy to possess her wand, otherwise it won't work for just anyone. As the Fairy Princess, Mavis has command over all other fairies. Mavis is also very smart, having read a lot of books, and knows a lot about bending and magic. Her tactical brilliance has proved to be a deadly weapon during Fairy World's wars. Stories She's Appeared *Zeiry the Fairy *Wendy's Mistake *Fairy Sisters *Before They Were Kings (statue) *Windy Marvel (mentioned) *Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Mavis looks like Rapunzel from the 2010 film, Tangled. In fact, Zeira once commented she looked like Rapunzel, because of her golden hair she never cuts. **In Fairy Sisters, Rapunzel had not yet existed at the time, and a reference was made regarding how no one has hair like Mavis's. Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Females Category:Lightbenders Category:Magic Users Category:Avalarans Category:Fairies Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Energybenders Category:Royals